


Love Me Now

by Littlewildcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Superior Iron Man Vol 1. (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23834752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Steve was sent to the wrong universe and met someone familiar
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 24





	Love Me Now

“ Darling!”  
Steve sighed.  
He just wanted to finish watching the ball game. No he can’t when that little headache named Tony comes through that door whining like that. Well it must be his punishment for trying to go back and replace the stones in their rightful places and then trying to alter the timeline. He had successfully paced every stone back where it had belonged but alerting was missing. He wanted to bring his friend back to life. He wanted to do one more good deed. That one more good deed sent him to an alternate universe with and to someone who called himself Superior Ironman. He was so much different than his Tony. He had a temper and he murdered people. But for some odd reason he listened to Steve. He said it was because he was cute but Steve thinks it’s actually because he wasn’t afraid of him a an listened to him. In the months that he has been here he had murdered less which was an improvement. But he just didn’t get the point that baseball was his “ me time.” Especially when the Dodgers were playing.  
Steve sighed and turned off the TV.  
“ I’m in here.” He called.  
Not even a second later Tony walks in with a pout on his face. He was in a tank top and sweat pants and his bright blue eyes gleaming with a soft glow like his arc reactor. It had scared Steve at first but now he’s a bit more used to it.  
Tony sighed and threw himself across Steve’s lap.  
“ Today was a nightmare!” He whined. Steve began to rub soothing circles on his lower back. That always seemed to  
Settle him down.  
“I should just kill that senator! He’s saying such mean things again.”  
“ Tony,” Steve said sternly, “ It’s not good to kill.”  
“ But you didn’t hear what he called us!”  
“Well what did he say?”  
“ He called us ‘ disgusting fagots.’ And I had to turn away because you said I can’t kill anyone!”  
“ And you can’t just because he says something you don’t like. People are going to Always have opinions that are different from yours and that is okay. But I’m really proud of you for turning the other cheek.”  
Tony turned on his back to face him. “ Really?” He said softly. He looked so adorable like this. It made Steve forget how dangerous this man actually was.  
“ Yes really.”  
Tony smiled and nuzzled his belly, content at the praise. He loved being praised and being cuddled. He was much like a puppy wanting love from his owner. Steve carded his fingers through the curly hair. Tony sighed in complete bliss. Steve continued to kiss him as Tony made small sounds of pleasure.  
Tony pulled back and smiled. “ It would be really hot if you did me against the wall.”  
Steve raised an eyebrow, “ Is that a hint?”

“ Maaayybe,” Tony replied.  
“ Well I’m a bit of a dumb blonde so you may want to explain it a bit more for me.”  
Tony pouted at that.  
Steve chuckled, “Come on, let’s go to the bedroom. I don’t want anyone walking in one us.” Tony smiled and raced toward his room.  
Steve shook his head. He was indeed a funny little man. Steve eases a hand into his pants and grabbed his cock, stroking it a little. He wanted to make sure it is up when he gets in there. At the beginning, not long after Steve arrived, Tony wanted to get sexual. Steve has never been with a man before and he was really attracted to men. He was also very stressed and tired. He was flirting and batting his long eyelashes at him. He then kissed him, and Steve went along because by them he had already seen this Tony was capable of. How dangerous he could be. So he kissed him back. But when he get for his erection and didn’t fre his interest, he looked crushed. His eyes watered and he had began to cry. It then began a total shit show after that. And then the Hydra agent walked in. Tony began yelling and screaming and threatened to kill him. He did not want to repeat that catastrophe again.  
Once he was semi hard he took his handout of his pants and walked to Tony’s room.  
Steve stopped mid step at the sight before him. The man was laid out in his desk, feet on the ground and knees parted with his hand in between his legs, playing with his hole.  
Tony smirked. He had him, he knew he did. “ Hi, honey, are you going to come through with your promise and rail me?”  
Steve gulped as he felt the blood in his body run southward.  
“ What’s wrong Solider? Cat got your Tongue?”  
Steve stepped forward, mesmerized by the pink hole in display. He didn’t realize that he was already in between Tony’s legs.

“ hey, “ he breathed out.  
Tony smirked, “ Hi.”

Steve leaned down and kissed him, using a lot of tog he hair like Tony liked. Tony moaned against his lips. 

“ Wall, please.” Tony said breathily. Steve nodded his head. He quickly Undid his pants and underwear and kicked them off. He grabbed the bottle of lube that was beside Tony, not questioning how it got there. And slicked himself up before pushing his cock into Tony. Tony gasped and reached out and grabbed onto his shoulders and wrapped his legs around Steve hips.  
Steve picked him up and began to walk to the wall. Tony moaned and Panted as he kissed Steve. Steve pushed Tony up against the wall and leaned into him. Tony purred and moved his hands to his hair gripping it right.  
Steve thrusted up slowly. Tony pulled away to gasp. Steve repeated the motion.  
“ Yeah just like that,” Tony whimpered.  
Steve went to his neck and began to nip at the skin, earning a whimper from the brunette. Steve bit roughly at the juncture of his jaw as he thrusted up harshly. Tony squealed.  
“ Oh my god, Steve. Oh god! So good!”  
Tony squealed and showered Steve with praises.  
“ I’m close,” Steve grunted.  
Tony nodded, his eyes addled with lust.  
Steve gripped onto his thighs harder and began to thrust faster, causing Tony to bounce on his dick.  
“ Steve!” Tony cried awhile he came and Steve himself followed not to long after with a grunt.  
They panted heavily and Tony looked up into Steve’s eyes and smiled, “ I love you.”  
Steve smiled and nodded because he loved the brunette as well.


End file.
